


My Strength is Yours.

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Ficlet, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus Bane, Supportive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: 1. Alec meets Catarina.2. Magnus talks to his father.3. Malec back home.4. Cat witnesses an unguarded moment.





	My Strength is Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the bts goodness we are receiving. So I decided to write a few short drabbles on possible Edom storylines.

1.

Catarina was trying to complete the potions she had promised to her patients. She was almost finished. Thankfully Dot took Madzie to her place for a sleepover so that she could catch up in her work. She felt the presence long before the knock sounded on her door. She strolled at a leisurely pace. 

“What do you want Shadowhunter?” she masked her expression as she pulled the door open. A dishevelled looking man stood her door. She said dishevelled not because he looked homeless - far from it, he was actually very well dressed – No, she said dishevelled because his black hair was sticking in all different directions his breathing heavy and his clothes were wrinkled, like he ran to her house. She knew exactly who this was, she heard about him more times than she could count.

“My name is..” he rushed out. She held her hand up to stop him.

“I know what your name is. That is not what I asked you.” She crossed her arms.

“I need your help. Magnus has been kidnapped.” He swallowed dryly trying to catch his breath.

“What did he get himself into this time?” she opened the door and led him to the living room resuming her place at the table in front of her potions.

“He went to Edom.” Alec closed the door and followed behind her quickly, his body shaking with nerves and fear but trying to maintain a professional facade. He did a quick sweep of his hair, trying but failing to bring it to an order.

She straightened in her chair. “What did you say?” her eyes narrowed staring at him.

“Magnus was taken to Edom.” He repeated. He was not feeling confident by her shocked expression.

“By Lilith, Magnus. What have you done?” she mumbled to herself. “Tell me everything.” She pulled out the chair next to her and indicated for him to sit.

“He did it to save our lives. We were being threatened at a downworlder cabinet meeting by a hoard of Edomai demons. He volunteered to go with the demons to save Raphael, Luke and myself. They kept referring to him as the Prince.” He dropped unceremoniously unto it. 

“What has Magnus told you of Edom?” she asked carefully.

“Apart from the lore and the realm of the king of hell Asmodeus , nothing else.” He replied.

“Okay.”

“What can we do to save him?” the question actually surprised her.

“That’s it? Aren’t you curious of his connection to all of this?” she asked disbelievingly. She was used to people bombarding her with questions of the mysterious heritage of Magnus Bane.

“Off course I am. But if Magnus chooses to tell me, then he would. I am not going to force or guilt him into things from his past.” His tone was sincere. 

“Fascinating.” She thought to herself.

“Would you help me Miss Loss?” he asked kindly and respectfully although slightly agitated.

“Call me Catarina. Let’s get to work.” She wasn’t one hundred percent convinced but she would test his loyalty to see how far he was willing to go to save her dear friend. 

 

2.

Meanwhile in a hellhole dimension not so far away.

“What do you want with me father?” Magnus struggled against the chains binding him to the wall.

“Why of all my children most you be the most stubborn?” his father was somewhat amused.

“You should have taken that into consideration before you tricked a human woman into bearing your child.” He sneered, even after centuries this creature’s selfishness ruined his life.

“Yet you are my most powerful offspring. Your place is with me here, ruling the depths of hell. It is your purpose Magnus.” He smiled, pacing casually looking at his son, eyes gleaming with mischief and hidden agendas.

“No. You never wanted to rule hell. Cut the bullshit father, say what you really want of me.” He pulled at the chains again, the hatred clearly visible as he kept his gaze on the man in front of him.

“Ah. Ever so wise my son. I require such a simple sacrifice. Your life willingly to grant me access out of this forsaken place. I will make it quick and painless, my gift to you.” He used his finger to tilt Magnus’ chin upward. The look of defiance in his eyes made him a proud father. 

“No. You cannot have my life.” He shook his head to get away from the contact.

“You speak to me as if you have a say in the matter.” He simply stepped back and smiled.

“I will get out of here father, mark my words.” Magnus argued, refusing to back down or show fear.

“Until then, enjoy your stay.” Then the door was firmly shut, leaving him in deafening silence. His shoulders slumped as he sagged against the wall. 

 

 

3.

 

Magnus’ hands were shaking as he tried to pour the hot water into his mug. He knew this wasn’t the last he would see of his father. He tried to repeat the mantra that he was home, he was safe, but he didn’t feel that way not until his father is destroyed. He also needed to talk to Alec. His back straightened when he heard familiar footsteps behind him.

“Magnus?” Alec called out. He woke up alone, the spot next to him almost cold, the only indication that someone slept next to him. He instantly began to panic before remembering what transpired yesterday. He could hear movement in the kitchen. He quickly got off the bed and dressed into his black sweat pants then left the room to find his boyfriend.

“Babe?” he found him at the kitchen counter, a purple silk robe covering his skin.

“Good morning Alexander.” He plastered a smile and turned around to greet him. Alec tilted his head and stared at him, reading and understanding him.

“Dont do that. You dont need to do that with me.” He said seriously, walking closer.

“Do what?” Magnus eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Neither of them heard or felt the portal open in the living room.

“Pretending you are okay by putting up this front. I’m never going to judge you baby. You dont have to talk to me about it. Call Catarina now if you need to but I dont want you to feel like you have to hide your vulnerability and feelings from me. Whenever I feel like I’m falling short, you always tell me to depend on you. It goes both ways Magnus. If you feel like you’re not strong enough, take my strength. I’m here for you, whenever and however you need me to be. All that I have and all that I am is yours.” Hazel eyes locked with now teary eyed, but still ever so beautiful, unglamoured ones. “We are going to overcome this together. As the Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn but more importantly as Magnus and Alexander, together.”

“I love you Magnus Bane, each and every part of you.” He whispered, a careful hand caressing the nape of his neck.

Magnus was unable to respond, the tears flowing freely. He buried himself into the warmth of Alec’s bare chest and sought the strength and comfort that was so lovingly and willingly offered to him. Strong arms encased around him. Some time soon he would say the words but for now, he needed this embrace to not end just yet.

 

4.

Cat closed the portal, she saw enough. She would wait for her dear friend to contact her or she’ll give him a day, maybe two, before she goes pounding on his door. But at least now she was confident her friend was in good hands. In all their time together she saw him give and give parts of himself with little to no returns. She saw him slowly lose himself and his ability of being loved without giving up on the notion of love itself. Magnus was a romantic at heart, trait that would never fade. But he never though himself worthy of receiving the love he once freely gave.

At last she witness some one who might be worthy of his love. The way this boy looked at Magnus, like the stars hung in his wake, like he would go to hell and back -which he did – to be with him. This is the love she knew he deserved. Off course she wasn’t going to make it easy for the Shadowhunter. Where’s the fun in that? 

She send a silent prayer to whoever was listening to protect them. She had a feeling that together they would change the world for the better.


End file.
